T o m o r r o w ?
by hilarion404
Summary: besok? Siapa yang tahu kejadian yang akan terjadi pada esok hari? Akankah menjadi hari yang lebih baik? Atau bahkan akan menjadi hari yang paling buruk? Block-B fic . Oneshot . Request by Furasawa99


**Tittle : ?**

 **Author : keripik balado a.k.a Kiy-R**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Cast : Pyo JiHoon (P.O Block-B)**

 **Other Cast : anggota Block-B dan beberapa cast yang dibutuhkan**

 **Genre : entah, keripik gatau.**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan, orangtua dan agensi masing-masing. Keripik Cuma minjem nama doang. Ide asli punya keripik *diambil dari masalah yang menimpa Block-B tahun 2012*. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon maaf karena fic ini asli pemikiran keripik yang absurd**

 **makasih buat** Furasawa99 **yang udah mau ngerequest fic ke keripik maaf kalo ga sesuai sama ekspektasi kamu :3 buat semua BBC yang ngebaca fic ini review ya~**

 **Warning! Block-B Fic! DLDR! Typo everywhere~**

 **Summary : besok? Siapa yang tahu kejadian yang akan terjadi pada esok hari? Akankah menjadi hari yang lebih baik? Atau bahkan akan menjadi hari yang paling buruk?**

 **Hepi riding(?) yosh!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **.**

" Hei _**maknae! Ireona!**_ "

Sungguh! Siapapun yang membangunkan ku pagi ini adalah orang yang sangat baik! Tak tahukah mereka para _**hyungdeul**_ bahwa _**maknae**_ mereka ini sedang dalam mode tidur yang tidak bisa diganggu!

" _**Ya! Maknae! Ppali ireona!**_ Kau tidak ingin pergi ke studio bersama _**hyung**_ manajer kan? Atau kau memang ingin pergi berdua dengan _**hyung**_ manajer? Kkk~ "

" _**nde hyung**_ aku bangun. Hoaam "

Aku merentangkan tanganku secara random dan dengan sengaja aku memukul wajah Zico _**hyung**_ yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

" _**mian hyung!**_ Aku sengaja "

Aku langsung berlari dari hadapan Zico _**hyung**_ dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Zico _**hyung**_ yang tampaknya sedang mengumpatiku. Biarkan saja~ siapa suruh mengganggu acara tidurku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang akan kami lakukan di studio, mungkin karena kemarin disaat para _**hyung**_ berkumpul, aku malah memilih untuk tidur. Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa hidupku sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya. Ada saja hal-hal aneh yang mengganggu ku, entah apa itu, tapi _feeling_ ku mengatakan bahwa hal ini adalah hal yang serius.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa yang tersedia di dalam studio. Ternyata manajer _**hyung**_ hanya membahas perihal wawancara kami yang akan dilaksanakan di Thailand. Ah~ aku tak sabar ingin segera berangkat ke negeri gajah putih tersebut!

" Uaa! Pasti disana sangat indah ya, Zico _**hyung!**_ Bagaimana jika nanti kita naik gajah bersama? " aku menatap Zico _**hyung**_ dengan tatapan puppy eyes andalanku. Sejujurnya, aku cukup lelah untuk bergaya sangar dihadapan kamera, karena itu sebenarnya bukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi _**maknae**_ yang menggemaskan seperti _**maknae-**_ nya B1A4 ―Gongchan. Tapi itu sungguh bertolak belakang dengan konsep kami.

Zico _**hyung**_ hanya mengusak kepalaku gemas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _**gomawo-yo hyung**_ "

Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat dekat dengan Zico _**hyung.**_ Padahal aku selalu mengganggu dirinya dan _**hyungdeul**_ yang lain. Namun mereka tidak pernah bisa marah padaku, mungkin karena aku _**maknae**_ mereka kali ya :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kami akan pergi ke Thailand! Yeah~ Aku sudah berada di _**Incheon**_ _Airport_ bersama dengan Zico _**hyung,**_ Taeil _**hyung,**_ B-Bomb _**hyung,**_ Jaehyo _**hyung,**_ U-Kwon _**hyung,**_ dan juga Park Kyung _**hyung.**_ Ah~ aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi makanan yang ada disana terutama _**Kai-tod**_. Aku akan mengajak Park Kyung _**hyung**_ untuk membelinya. Aku berjalan pelan memasuki area Check-in sambil melihat kearah ponsel yang berada di tanganku. Aku tak takut untuk ditinggal, toh, kalau mereka kehilanganku, mereka bisa menyebut namaku di pusat informasi :3

' _**HYUNG!**_ NANTI JIKA KITA SUDAH TIBA DI THAILAND, BELIKAN AKU _**KAI-TOD**_ YA~ '

 _Send!_

Aku mengirim sebuah pesan singkat ke nomor ponsel Park Kyung _**hyung.**_ Dan dia langsung membalasnya dengan cepat.

' _**Kai-tod? Nama benda apa itu? Dan apa-apaan kau ini! Pesanmu menggunakan huruf besar semua! '**_

Aku sedikit terkikik melihat deretan kalimat yang dikirim oleh Park Kyung _**hyung.**_ Dan langsung membalas pesan Park Kyung _**hyung**_ dengan jawaban ' _aku tidak tahu_ _ **hyung**_ _temanku merekomendasikan kai-tod jika aku tiba di Thailand'._ Psst… Kalian jangan beritahu Park Kyung _**hyung**_ ya kalau sebenarnya, _kai-tod_ itu ayam goreng. Hahaha! Biarkan saja Park Kyung _**hyung**_ kebingungan mencari _kai-tod!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini kami sedang berada di studio salah satu stasiun televisi yang berada di Thailand. Para _**hyungdeul**_ sedang diberi make up untuk menutupi wajah mereka yang terlihat lelah, aku juga sih. Dan tampaknya make up Park Kyung _**hyung**_ adalah yang paling tebal karena dia kelelahan mencari ayam goreng untukku. Hahaha! Park Kyung _**hyung**_ sih, sudah baik para fans nya di Thailand mengatakan bahwa _**kai-tod**_ itu ayam goreng eh dia malah tidak percaya. Kan jadinya dia kelelahan :v

" Oke Block-B, 15 menit lagi kita akan mengambil sesi pertama. Harap agar kalian bersiap-siap "

Seorang Kru dari acara stasiun tv itu memberitahukan kami bahwa sebentar lagi kami akan segera menjalani sesi pertama. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat bagaimana pendapat fans tentang kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **.**

" HAHAHA! "

Entah karena apa, aku tidak tahu karena tiba-tiba saja, inner diriku __tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ada pertanyaan tentang bencana yang melanda Thailand sambil mengangkat kedua kakiku ke atas. Ada pula member lain yang ―entahlah― sengaja atau tidak memberikan _bokong_ nya kearah kamera dan memberikan _pose_ santai layaknya sedang berada dipantai. Padahal saat itu acara _live_ sedang berlangsung. Sungguh sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang sopan untuk dilakukan, tapi kupikir, _**tak apalah. Lagipula konsep kami kan memang B-boy yang ceria.**_

Namun ternyata―

― _ **semua pemikiranku salah.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalaku pening melihat ponsel ku. Tadinya aku hanya berniat untuk menonton ulang tayangan ulang wawancara kami kemarin, namun apa yang kudapatkan? Berbagai macam petisi berada disana! Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, _**petisi itu berisi tentang permintaan agar kami mati saja!**_

" Oh _**shit!**_ Bagaimana bisa mereka meminta agar kita mati saja?! "

Aku mendengar umpatan yang tampaknya berasal dari Taeil _**hyung.**_ Padahal selama ini yang ku tahu, Taeil _**hyung**_ adalah salah satu diantara beberapa _**hyung**_ yang berada dideretan member yang kalem.

" Dan.. A-APA INI! MENGAPA PETISI TAK KERUAN INI BANYAK SEKALI YANG MENDUKUNGNYA?! "

Oh tuhan! Sungguh aku sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat keadaan saat ini. Tak sengaja mataku melirik kearah Zico _**hyung**_ , dan yang terlihat adalah wajah Zico _**hyung**_ yang keruh akibat pemberitaan bahwa kami telah melecehkan suatu Negara dengan tingkah yang tidak patut dicontoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kalian sungguh mengecewakan. Apa-apaan tingkah kalian saat wawancara di Thailand kemarin? Apakah kalian tidak tahu bahwa kalian adalah salah satu public figure yang baru mulai terkenal? Apa kalian tidak memikirkan masa depan kalian jika kalian bertindak diluar batas?! Dan apa maksud kalian membuat jokes tentang bencana suatu Negara?! Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran kalian. Dan kau Zico! Leader macam apa kau ini?! Tidak bisa mengatur anggota grup mu sendiri! Tidak tahukah kalian, bahwa kalian.. anggota Block-B tidak akan bisa tampil di seluruh acara tv yang ada di Korea Selatan? "

Ungkapan kecewa yang dilontarkan oleh manajer _**hyung**_ berhasil membuat kami semua menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Sungguh kejadian ini semua berada diluar kendali kami. Kami hanya ingin memberikan sedikit 'hiburan' pada mereka, namun apa yang terjadi? Justru 'tragedi' mengenaskan ini yang terjadi. Dan juga sebuah komentar dari _**sunbae**_ kami didunia Boygroup― Nickhun 2PM yang merupakan orang asli Thailand― berhasil membuat mentalku _down…_

― _**hingga akhirnya aku tak sanggup lagi melihat atau pun mendengar hujatan demi hujatan yang mereka lemparkan pada kami.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[P.O Block-B, Artis Korea Yang Melakukan Percobaan Bunuh Diri - ]**_

 _ **[P.O Block-B Dilarikan Ke Rumah Sakit Karena Shock Akibat Kontroversi…. - ]**_

 _Cih!_ Apakah kalian sadar kalau itu semua terjadi padaku hanya karena cara main kalian yang 'bodoh' itu? Bagaimana tidak bodoh, kalian hanya bisa men _judge_ tanpa tahu apa alasan dibalik itu semua.

Kami telah membuat sebuah video berisi permintaan maaf kepada pihak-pihak yang merasa dirugikan. Bahkan Zico _**hyung**_ sampai memangkas habis rambutnya, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf darinya. Dan aku hanya bisa berharap, agar fans kami bisa memaafkan kesalahan yang kami lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian tersebut sudah berlalu sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku menuliskan ini semua agar kalian bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu kami yang cukup kelam. Kisah itu cukup untuk dikenang sebagai pembelajaran kita dimasa depan, agar kami tidak kembali terjerumus kedalam lubang yang sama bak Keledai bodoh.

Masa kini, adalah masa untuk menjadi yang lebih baik daripada masa sebelumnya. Dan kini, aku bukanlah P.O yang dulu, yang dengan pemikiran dangkal ingin mengakhiri masa hidupku sendiri hanya karena hujatan-hujatan para _**haters**_ yang sebenarnya sangat memperhatikan kami melebihi _**fans**_ kami sendiri. Kini aku adalah P.O yang lebih tangguh daripada sebelumnya. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir.

" BAGAIMANA DENGAN PENAMPILAN KAMI?! _**JOHAA?!**_ "

" _**JOHAAAA!**_ "

Zico _**hyung**_ berteriak semangat dengan keringat yang sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Member lain pun sama, bahkan aku dan Park Kyung _**hyung**_ cukup terengah-engah setelah menyelesaikan lagu terakhir yang kami bawakan pada konser kami kali ini. Namun teriakan dari penggemar kami, mampu mengembalikan semangat kami menjadi _full._

" Sayang sekali, waktu kita untuk bertemu sudah habis. "

" Yaaaaaaaaaaahh .. "

Mereka kompak mengeluarkan koor kecewa ketika Taeil _**hyung**_ memberitahukan bahwa konser kami hari itu telah berakhir. Aku cukup sedih sebenarnya untuk berpisah dengan mereka, namun apa daya, kata perpisahan tetap harus dikumandangkan.

" Bagaimana jika lain kali kita berjumpa lagi di waktu lain dan dalam kesempatan yang lain? Kalian mengerti? "

" _**NEEE~**_ "

" Sampai jumpa dikesempatan berikutnya! We love you BBC! _**Kamsahamnida**_ atas dukungan kalian semua! "

Setelah memberikan sebuah sebuah bungkukan 90®, kami langsung berbalik menuju backstage dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir kami masing-masing. Aku berharap, ini bukanlah akhir dari perjalanan kami, namun sebagai sebuah sejarah yang akan selalu terpatri di hati kami masing-masing. _Amin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** APA INI! Keripik gatau apa yang keripik ketik, yang penting keripik udah nyelesai in request an **Furasawa99** :3 maaf kalo ga sesuai ekspektasi kamu. Happy Eid Mubarok yeah~ Last, _**mind to review?**_

 **keripik balado**

 _ **wo ai ni men~**_


End file.
